Puella Pony Prime – Pony Transform! Surprising vacation in Equestria
by ojamajomary
Summary: After some of terrible, life-menace battles, Madoka feels a great tried on her mind. Now the cons temoporary stop the attack or cannot find anmore signature about fossils (Thanks to Cylas?), Optimus suggest Team Prime with Team Puella takes a nice vacation in... Equestria! However, they find some of mystery connection between the origins of Transformers with... Puella Magi.
1. Chapter 1

Madoka's mother arrives to the hospital, after listens Mr. Pax's suggestion, she accepts to let her nearby-leave-hospital daughter to take a nice holiday on other place. "You feel too tried on your mood, right? Take a nice vacation with your friends. You can bring Tatsuya join the vacation too!"

Madoka, "But Mr. Pax (she called Optimus while her family is here and Prime in holoform), will be safe? Won't you worry the attack from Destron?"

"You forget Mami was called another Puella Magi, Kazusa Michiru aka 'Kazumi', with her team- Pleiades Saints, would handle for us. On the other hand, another branch of my power: Rescue Bots would keep contact with Cubed Combiners if danger comes."

Certainly, Mr. and Mrs. Kaname just think Mr. Pax's supporting power is just like the traditional Magical Girl Supporter, not the different power for justice.

After Madoka's parents leave, Tatsuya asks his sister for packing her belongings, "But sister, why don't let mama and papa know Optimus is a powerful robot?"

She carries Tatsuya on the air, and explain, "They just unmasked I am a magical heroine, and I don't let them add too much pressure for myself or themselves."

After ready the package, Madoka brings Tausuya and Optimus to leave hospital!

* * *

Across to the Ground Bridge, they arrived to the New Base of Autobot. And Sayaka, Kyoko are arrived earlier, While Madoka sees Homura and Mami, she dash to them and gives them a big hug.

She also noticed on a tiny girl with a pink pig tails too.

"What's your name? I'm Kaname Madoka."

"Call me Charlotte is okay."

Tatsuya looks around all the giant robots and being very, very excited! "Sister! You are so powerful that you can meet these robot hero friends!"

Smokescreen says to him shy, "Honestly, I just received your sister's cheerful message and I can't meet her until today."

Seeing some of new friends, Miko can brings a nice dialogue with Sayaka and Kyoko – even the type of music are different between Sayaka and Miko! One is classic lover and one is punk lover… Kyoko feels amazed and incredible.

"… Why the world let those different boyish girls being so close with different interest or personality?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack asks Kyoko.

"Maybe that call attractive, just like those of you!" She answers with makes a funny face to mock these two bots in green.

However, Madoka still feels not quite happy; however the reason is focus on Ultra Magnus, "Sir, Why you look like… Prime before he turned fat?"

Magnus whispered to Optimus, "Why this pinkie human so annoying like Madoca?"

Madoka can hears, "You met Madoca Pax?"

"You know her too!?"

"I with a similar name to her, but the 'c' am replaced into 'k', sir."

Magnus feel shocked.

Optimus, "Won't you can meet a girl that feeling uncomfortable for my image problem, that someone is looking like me once again, will you?"

"…Optimus, the universe is TOO small…" he signs.

* * *

Later, Optimus contacts with Elita on Autobot City, Equestria (used Madoka's locket). The Ground Bridge is made a space connection with the supported power…

However before to outset, Elita gives Madoka a strange warning, "Madoka, you'll have some of annoying trouble by a fan-boy from us…"

So one of the members of Autobot who have repented from Decepticons, Drift, being elated when he heard the deeds of Puella Magi! "His personality is little bit cool and silent, however when he found the elements of magic, he would turns active and… sissy? I don't know how to describe. "

Feeling helpless for the crazy fan-boy, Mami makes a confused smile…?


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to go Equestria in the long green tunnel, Jack focuses on Homura and says, "Well, I hope the bad news of your parents is not being too cruel on yourself. Be fairer, I had lost my dad when I was young too…" She has no answer, just keeps silence.

"…Learn to takes relax, do you wanna play some of board games? I bring a lot: Game of Life, Battleship, Monopoly DEAL… or maybe Scrabble, UNO… "

"Do you have Rummikub? That's my favourite to my parents, before I meet Madoka, I always play it in hospital." Homura asks to Jack at last.

"You're getting a crisis," Jack's speech tone suddenly turns creepy and naughty, "Since I am the KING of Rummikub player in my school classmate!"

And Homura gives gauntlet, "_Oh rly_? Maybe I am your greatest emery." With her challenge eyes forward to Jack.

"_Ya rly_. Let our battle stars at Equestria."

Arcee suddenly remains them, "… after those of you turns into a pony first."

"_NO WAI_!"

By the way, they still join Arcee and Ultra Magnus to play board games in this vacation.

* * *

After arrive to Equestria (not turns into pony form yet), they are be frighten by a cute, loud sound, "**_SURPRISE!_**" It's Pinkie Pie's way to welcome. Here, Twilight Sparkle, some of Autobots and other ponies yell, "Welcome to take a holiday!"

Pinkie Pie is the first one to dash meet Team Prime and Team Puella, she makes Charlotte, Jetfire and Smokescreen a _great_ day. For Ratchet, he is quite not amused for that loud place… Until Applejack suggest him and Mami helping her to reap Zap Apples, "at last I can takes some of village-quite rest."

By the suggestion of Sayaka and Miko, they combine with Rainbow Dash, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and even Rarity, to practice some of songs for their entertainment band at the night-gathering.

Surprising, Raf has no interest to join the band, and he likes to follow Spike and Fluttershy having a hike, melt to nature. "Sometimes leaving the computer and looking nature is necessary, And you can no much more need to take glasses." Tatsuya giggles to the 'little brother'.

* * *

Optimus and Madoka meets Twilight once again, "Twilight, you… get a wings!? What happened?"

Twilight, "I've graduated from Princess Celestia and I'm turning into a princess too."

"Congratulations. So… how could we turns into a pony for not let other Equestrian surprised for all of us 'alien'?"

"Follow me," a grey Pegasus with golden hair and derp eye, shows them a large machine, with the platform that for user stand right there.

Twilight, "After the case of Equestria Girls, I started think to design a machine for let Cybertronian turns into a pony for easier living outside the Autobot City. Thanks to Derpy, she introduced Dr. Hooves, he is a science genius! He's so quickly to finish that system designer for their need."

Before the transformation program had started, Drift arrives on time to meet Puella Magi that he waiting for so long. His performance completely destroys his samurai image, hug to Madoka and pops out, "At last! I've so happy to meet this cute, lovely, pinkie, powerful, young…"

"Enough, " Mami stops his silly fanboy-ing attitude. "Our power would let you more that meet the eye."

After some of introduction of her background, Drift can control his passionate at last, "Madoka, you're special that other Magical Girls that I seen before. You're strong, wise, benevolent... Always let me remain Optimus Prime." Later, he rubs Madoka's face and confused, "Why your look is TOO similar to Prime's wife?"

Madoka feels inpatient, "...Enough, Drift. Won't you wanna your boss sees that and let you get some trouble?" And he noticed Elita is looks not amused. He knows times is up, and leaves.

* * *

Derpy, "Transformation, get start!" She push the bottom, a large light wall passed each members of Team Prime and Team Puella…


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, outside the base, and take a nice relax from a forest, Raf and Tatsuya are enjoying the songs from birds.

Fluttershy says after the final melody is been end, "See? Try to listen music without electric-elements. It would let you feeling different from your normal life."

Raf, "But I wonder what Madoka is doing right here… Why she hold her pencil funny?" And on the other side of the forest, pony Madoka just measures with pencil's size to fit her model: the sitting-well Optimus and Elita – certainly in pony form too. Then, she puts all energy to sketch on her drawing album.

"Now I can put the colour," she gives a hoof to Twilight and says "navy." Twilight gives a dark blue and black colour pencils to Madoka's hoof, she starts to colour on it…

Spike, "She's drawing with scale, through Mami said she liked draw being cute-look more. Looks like Madoka is putting much of painstaking effort with Prime and Madam? "

Fluttershy noticed Tatsuya is staring on his sister, "Tatsuya? Tatsuya?" No answer. "We will take a walk, if you still stay at here…"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He dash to his team, and explain the reason after he chased successfully, "In fact, I was thinking, did the story that sister tell to me, was based to Prime and Madam's life?"

Raf, "Why you saying that?"

Tatsuya, "She told the story with the bittersweet romance elements, and explained the character's looks were very similar to the couple. However, the most sadness thing on the 'story' is…"

While he wants to tell about the lost daughter, his brain suddenly remains a sound, "Now if you want to share the story of Prime and Madam, please don't talk about the Little Princess, even that tragic was been happened in long time ago, still I worried it would break their heart once again!"

So, his final words turns into, "… is a secret."

* * *

On the Zap Apple Trees fields, a yellow light covers whole trees of apples, is Mami using her magic, "Incredible! Even I had use magic nearby two hours, still my Soul Gem haven't got any dirt yet… So that's mean unicorn pony is different to our magic?"

Applejack, "I think so, since magic is basically is easy for moving stuff, if you take an education and magical power of unicorn would get stronger. Even female is more that male in our countries, we haven't seen an alien that you called QB anymore."

"Hey, can you see what is Ratchet looking the sky for?"

"Dawn! How could be being last right here… worried?" When Applejack wants shouting why Ratchet is being lazy for work, she discovered he is missing his homeland.

Ratchet, "Sorry, Applejack, Mami. But… I just envy you have a great family with you together. However… my family was already backing to Primus already."

Mami, "Back to Primus? You mean… well, by the car accident, I am an orphan in three years ago."

Applejack, "Me too, even I have elder brother and younger sister, we still missed our parent too. So, you're not alone in your case."

And the doctor gets the smile finally.

* * *

Outside the planet of Equestria, lots of Energon Vampires in Insecticon look, dash into the planet, following their Queen, Vampire Airachnid's will.

"Maybe I cannot have my kingdom either in Cybertron or Earth anymore, however this one…"

Her long, sharp tongue burst into her broken mouth once again!


	4. Chapter 4

After finish the picture, Madoka looks tried as she spends lots of to finish that present to a nice couple that admit on. "Does it okay?" she wanna get the result quickly!

However, Elita just call her come with them return to Autobot City. "We need to return our original form first, since the place that we arrive is a very important place for our future, and you have to put most of attention on there. Ah, for those of you, don't forget to scale to same of our sizes, Madoka, Twilight."

Twilight, "Important place for your future? Is about…Education?"

Optimus, "The important things will get education on future time, but make sure they can born healthily first."

Madoka, "You mean… nursery place?" Prime gives her a smile means correct.

"But Madam, you don't look like you're prege…"

Elita, "Cybertroian are oviparity, lay eggs, not viviparous. Do you want to see our Protoform?"

"CERTAINLY!" two mares are excited!

"I can know more biology on your circle of life!"

"Can I being the angel godmother of your child, Prime, Madam?"

* * *

After arrive the nursery room, Autobot City, Madoka and Twilight are shocked by the place that full of silver eggs. "That… sorry that to say, but just like ant's circle life." No one think Twilight's analogy is impolite, Madoka adds, "However ant is leaded by their only one mother, the queen ant! And those eggs were come from different family of Cybertron."

"Look at this," Optimus points to his future sparklings, the silver egg on top of the prettiest shelter system.

"Can I touch it?" "Certainly."

Then, Madoka comes towards the egg, touch on it softly, and put her ears onto the eggshell. She can hears two Sparks are beating; buy why are being same rhythm with her Soul Gem?

By the way, she whispers on the egg, "Be kindness after you come into the world. If the war is over, please makes your parents cheerful; if the war is still going on, is time to let yourself cheerful."

She remembers one day, Elita told her more about Madoca Pax's story…

_Princess Pax is not always being strong. On her first moment of inside the public space, by the ridicule of sourness same age sparklings, she nearby to took suicide! I Luckily Jetfire saved her, dropped from a high place. After her crying, her parents came at last, and hug the heart-broken Madoca. Therefore Prime and Madam hoped to put almost attention to destroy Decepticons, Madoca is very seldom to see them, and she felt lonely - Even Ironhide, Chromia and Jetfire be ordered to looking after her._

_However after this affair, Optimus decided in everyday, he or Elita would spend at least four hours, with Madoca together._

Suddenly, Madoka's mobile rings, is Raf's SOS message! "Madoka, we were surrounded by the Insenticons! But, they look strange…"

And Spike takes the mobile yells, "They have a long terror tough! Just like… needle mouth of mosquito with a bounce of snake! And they…" after the sudden attack, the sign is off.

Twilight, "Fluttershy! Guys, back to the forest now! They still were here, before the con…" Suddenly, Twilight's horn "displays" a message to those four: "Yeah, it's me, Airachnid. Your friends are all in my head, including THIS RABBIT suddenly appears." She grabs the ears of it: It's Kyubey!?

_Transformers can see Kyubey? Wait, this is not the first time…_

"If you want those of five safe, bring some of Grief Seed to us, unless their head would be…" and she puts her sharp finger to Tatsuya's sore…

"**NO! SISTER, HELP ME, HELLLPPPMEEEEEE!"** after the yelling, the signal is close.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrived to the forest, Prime contact Team Prime to fight at now, and exhort Madoka, "Just save the organisms. We will handle the Army of Incenticons."

"But why?"

"There are not Destron, and no black cubes could give to you. Save your Gem to be clean."

After a loudly "ROLL OUT!" Two Alicorn and a Unicorn turn their original form: two Autobots and a Puella Magi.

She dashes her brother quickly, and fortune escapes Airachnid's long tough. She nearby be bite! "What the…!? Where they…"

"Sister! We are here!" Madoka look upside, and noticed a large spider wave that cover Tatsuya, Raf, Spike and Fluttershy. Airachnid appears at her front side, and said, "Where's the Greif Seeds? Bring that first."

"You want that for what?"

"For my armada, a new Energon feeding them, and a little souvenir from Puella Magi for me. Later my armada would kill all of Puellae in this Nebula, too sad is not for your Solar System's girls, who would let me more enjoy your suffering look…" her tough pops out again!

Madoka's sound turns deep to repines, "I've met the suffering moment beyond that you think." She runs round of the great vampire spider, and not just escape. She climbs the rock that the wave had set, ready to save the hostages. She keeps a good pose looks like trapped in the dead-end…?

"You'll be regret, pinkie ballerina." She spews out an acid to Madoka's face, however she kneels down and the acid hit the branch of the wave!

Raf yells, "Are you crazy!? We will…" he hasn't talk the result, those four is falling down! So the pinkie ballerina launches her arrow, the pink light cover the wave with the ponies, wave is melt by the magic, and the four are safe.

Just on time! Arcee gives Airachnid a huge kick, and says, "Hide them in safe place!" Madoka takes the pink bag into the cave, and release the bag at last.

Madoka, "Fluttershy… Did she okay?"

Spike, "That's normal, she is sometimes being like that when she being frighten when in the dancer moment without other Mare 6… Where's Twilight?"

Madoka, "She's still in the Autobot City to contact other Autobots. By the way, where are we?"

Raf, "looks like the cave is not normal… it touch feels… lots of texture?"

Spike spews some of fire on a wooden stick, that used for protect themselves from the Incenticons, to light whole the cave. And there was a huge metal had hidden from there. The texture is come from here!

They back few of steps, to let the picture clearly to see: An Angel breaks a terrible, black face monster, and it turns into a fog. Then, a strange alien looks like a bulb with five faces collects the fog; use that to create two new metal human, with the Incubator. And created two new Soul Gems with blue light inside the robots… And those robots were been the entertainment to let all Incubators with their master, the Five Faces, to see the fight of the robots…

"Sister, what's this?"

"That not is quite right… won't they…"

* * *

Whole Team Prime members are arriving to fight, and strongly follow the warning from Prime: don't let the Energon Vampires bite themselves.

Arcee MUST takes battles to Airachnid, that's her personality. However on this time, she allowed her big sister Elita to helps her… Five minutes later, her wish comes true.

A huge slice sound lets all the organists in the cave heard, Fluttershy looks what was happened. She sees Airachnid's head drops to far away from her body, but at least not in front of her sight. Knowing their queen was dead, other Vampires are suicide themselves. Crisis has erased.

They leave from the cave, Madoka still think about the metal picture in the cave. "But Raf, why not any explosion on this bad woman? When I see heroic drama while the bad guy dies, they would make a big bang!"

**DOKKAN! **As Arcee's blaster accidental discharge suddenly, and let some of Energon liquid that bleed from Airachnid getting fire… and expose.

Raf, "Now you are pleased or not?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You're so selfish, weren't you? Just want to save your friends and didn't pay attention on me? We just lost almost 26 clones." On the way to arrive, Kyubey uses the mind-direction to speak with pony-Madoka. "As you said, you can so much uncountable clones; however the life of my family and my friends just have one only." Madoka asks suddenly, "And… have you and all of Incubator seen the fighting show yet?"

It makes a tiny stop, "Wow, I was talk with Megatron in few months ago, and memorized the show about two slaves in full metal fighting, as he was a gladiator too… You asked too suddenly!" Madoka shocks, "And no wonder that you feel cold-blood that someone is injured."

"Why so much surprised to you? Sadly, our original planet had been destroyed and we were hard to find the survived masters, they just left the mission of stop the addition of Entropy to us. And the two robots are disappeared."

She started remember in past, God sent a mission to her: To clear a heart of one of the robot slave, and give some power to let him create a new nation and peoples. She did it, and discerned the good one that talked to him is stopping another one to destroy and kill other lives in the space! Later the good one created thirteen robots to stop the evil one at last, let him drop into the submarine volcano of the Earth, that era is after sin started into the world and the first ancestors expelled to Eden…

She asks the last question, "Do you remember the name of the two robots?" "Primus, Unicron. And our name of my master nation is Quintesson. This information won't be too useful on yourself, and why you wanna know?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Later, Madoka decide to find the leader of Equestria, following with Elita One, she meets Princess Celestia to ask some question about the stone mural. However when Celestia sees her, she yells "Angel!" and her tea that using magic to put up is crush on the ground.

After Celestia's explains in 90 minutes, they realized that the rock was dropped to Equestria in long time ago, about 4000 years ago, before she and Luna was born.

_Now I am sure that: Cybertronian is the cousin of Magical Girl._ Madoka thinks.

Celestia, "By the way, since I really don't know what was meaning of this history, I decided to hide in a cave that no one would know. Until now."  
Elita, "By the way, we promised you won't tell to my peoples temporary."  
Madoka, "Me too."

* * *

That night, everybody almost getting sleep, except Jack and Homura, they go to the terrace to watch stars.

"I'm so glad that finally I can found a nice rival to fight in board game, Jack."  
"Other girls don't know how to play?"  
"No, I always am the winner, that's bit bored…. Unbelief that we still can see the constellation outside the Earth. Hey, look at these stars. It looks like a Big Dipper, right?"  
"We call them to Ursa Major, if you counting other stars around the dipper."  
"Quite funny. The big bear brings a dipper for what? Drink water?"

And they laugh tiny for not woke others. Suddenly, they hear some strange whispers next to their bedroom; it's the room of Optimus and Elita!?

"Did you see that? It's near, it's near!"  
"So they like to talk too long for ready their romance and passionate mood…"  
"That means they truly love each other, just like Madoka said. Oh, here! Just xxxxxxxxxxxxx (we cannot heard what she talked and be censored) hotter, hotter!"

"Hotter for what?" Jack asks these peeping ponies, those are Miko and Sayaka! Two mares scream without any sound as Homura temporary let them been mute…

Homura, "What are you doing?"  
Miko, "… take some research for some idea of… romance fiction…"  
Jack, "Like Fifty Shades of Grey series?"  
Sayaka, "What… what's that?"  
Homura, "You don't know it better."

However they decide to temporary to stop, and talk it later in tomorrow. Homura send the message about this affraif to other Team Puellae mobile…


	7. Chapter 7

On next day, Sayaka and Miko still feel afraid what they had done on yesterday midnight, and they arrive on the breakfast table. Madoka is already stays with these couple once again.

Madoka, "Do you like this style?"

Elita, "Yes, I really enjoy it…"

Optimus, "Feels like went to the highest place and suddenly slide down, quite exciting…" and he touches Madam's face softly, makes Madoka feels embarrassing.

Heard that speech, two mares feel nervous… they says THAT topic in the morning!?

Madoka, "So next time, you can find a new music for your Tango!" oh, they just talking about dancing…

"However, " Madoka remains, "next time make sure no one notice you are cuddling or saying some cheesy romance…" And those of three put their sight to Sayaka and Miko at last. "Are they had watched something that shouldn't watch so let they so panic?"

They have to come out.

Miko, "…You have known that already?"

Elita, "Just apologize, and we don't look into what you have did anymore."

On that moment, two manes cannot escape anymore.

* * *

To prove they can really dance tango, Sayaka calls all of guys to watch at 10am.

They really made an unforgettable memory for Team Puella and Team Prime, haven't let those disappointed!

On everyone enjoy the music, Twilight return the locket to Madoka at last. "Well, what have you upgrade on this locket that no more power anymore?"

"That is the order of Princess Celestia. As we cannot fight with your Team Puella that in the Earth, she wants to use our alicorn's power being your supporter. With accept of Prime, it would let you be connecting with his spark at once only."

"But why…?"

"Celestia sometimes can see through the future, it would be…moving and tragic on yourself and Pax couple."

And Madoka gulps saliva, "… I see."

* * *

After the music show, Elita suddenly receive a SOS call from Last Spark, Cybertron. It's Firestar!

"Optimus, I have to return Cybertron first, Firestar and her town needs emergency help. Override would my site to ruling the Autobot City."

"Take care yourself." And Orion gives a kiss to Ariel's check.

However, no one knows this is the last moment they were meet…

* * *

One week later, 2012/3, Mitakihara City, Japan

On that moment, Sayaka still passed away since using all of magic and her Soul Gem is being black… is The Law of Circle taken her away. Her last thing that seem is an angel looks like Madoka, although she is with ugly, horrible scar on her face, still cannot replace her kindness…

And, Sayaka is blesses Hitomi and Kyousuke can live happy after ever…

Kyoko feels tiny of grief, still clams down her mood. After school, she finds Madoka to talk "Thinks again, I still feel I'm so happiness. While my dad finally realize the secret why more people can follow Christ by his church, he was mad since I used the wrong way, however he still admit my way to destroy demon."

Madoka, "Why you suddenly talk this stuff? Don't be afraid, I'm not question your faith, just quite not make scene for Sayaka's leave."

Kyoko, "I mean, everything is not just having sides of negative…"

Suddenly, Madoka's locket received a message: "Optimus Prime to all units: Megatron is no more."

Madoka yells, "THEY FINALLY SUCCESS!" and she hug Kyoko with dance. Everyone in the boutique is shocked…

Kyoko, "Right, right, right… So, what does it mean?"

Madoka, "It means it's time for say goodbye…" she reads the message from locket carefully and says, "He wanna talk with me before return Cybertron."

* * *

**Attention: next story is the final, would connect to Predacons Rising, with little elements of Rebellion Story, so will bring you spoiler!**


End file.
